


尼诺：Feel Well

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vomiting, prince have a part-time job, sick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 其实一开始想写父子的，但是把握不好。后来又写了尼克斯，于是基本上都在写尼克斯和王子。但是想写的父子部分也有出现。
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

诺克提斯从不愿让自己的父亲失望，也不会让自己的父亲失去尊严或者难堪，即使他是王子，是雷吉斯的儿子，在其他皇室议员面前他也需尽全力支持自己的陛下。  
所以他绝对不愿意在这次的晚宴上给父亲丢脸，他从着装到谈吐都很讲究，言辞举止都很谨慎标准，表情把握也非常传统又公式化，作为路西斯王子——下一任国王的面具装得非常好，把他学习到的社交知识尽其所能的发挥到极致。  
即使他现在就想抬屁股走人，无视那些受邀的政治家和知名艺人的发言，拒绝吃眼前被蔬菜装点得精致的晚餐，但他还是坚持了下来，尽可能耐心的分析宾客们话里的信息并挑选合适的话来回应，始终保持风范的带着理解的笑容，时机恰当的把茶和食物往嘴巴里送…  
他不能退缩，不能离席，这都是非常粗鲁又失礼的不敬行为，会给自己的父亲和路西斯皇室蒙羞。  
但他要吐了。  
他真的要吐了！  
他头痛到眼球都在跳，像是脑内充斥的压力随时会爆炸。后颈的胀痛影响着喉咙，后腰的酸痛影响着胃部，而这些又被着阵痛的大脑通过脊椎连在一起…他搞不懂这是什么感官之间相通的原理，不过他明白自己没有一处好受。  
食物仿佛卡在他的喉咙里硬被他挤进胃里，却堆积后凝成石块，无法消化，肠胃停止运转，压着他的肚子，令他呼吸困难。  
手心快要出汗了，脖子后也很烫。西服和灌了铅似的沉重，让他透不过气，无情的持续给他身上施压。  
他今天很难受，非常难受，可是他没告诉自己的父亲，如约出席了晚宴，因为他到场的重要性关系到父亲和国家的利益，是未来的标志，他不能因为自己缺席带来的负面评论影响父亲的形象。  
不能有更多新闻！  
那些麻烦的记者已经在他身上做了不少文章。从他八岁那次受伤开始，就是他的生死，治疗，袭击，重创，轮椅，种种…  
而现在他还有个不能公布的天大秘密，那就是作为遴选之王的他有着缺陷，那次重创让他无法在好好使用先天会有的能力，无法和父亲以及祖先那样随意使用魔法。这多么可笑又多么讽刺，令他绝望又害怕。  
如果这件事被那些记者知道了呢？第二天的报纸头条会是什么？他想也不敢想。  
自己已经为父亲找来了那么多麻烦，又诞生了这样可怕的负担，他不敢再制造更多的新闻，年纪尚轻的他承受不了，更怕父亲承受不了。  
这几日他的身体情况源于什么他很清楚。他独自训练过度，魔法释放超出负荷，让他的身体走向低谷。  
他没告诉任何人，因为他起初本以为情况不会那么糟。  
他有缺陷…至少他曾这样想，而一些人也的确在私底下这样说。  
幼年的重创让他无法像自己的父亲和祖先那样使用魔法，他希望可以改变这个迹象，所以他开始找时间尝试用各种方法训练自己，希望能改善现状，期待刻苦能引发奇迹。  
如果他能改变自己，就能改变那些已知者的舆论，不会为自己的父亲和血脉招来更多负面新闻。然而这几日下来，他把自己逼得太近，不光都以失败告终，甚至还把健康搭了进去。  
他认为在被父亲发现前应该先去问问格拉迪欧或者伊格尼斯，朋友的帮助会让他更能放下面子坦白出口。不过介于今日的大事，他本来是希望在晚宴后再拿出来讨论，却万万没想到吃饭成为了一切恶化的源头。  
不光蔬菜，任何他曾喜欢的食物吃到嘴里都无法下咽。他觉得很反胃，吞着口水一次次送入茶。为他蓄水的侍者暗自吃惊，或许是不知道王子变了吃饭喜好。

好在诺克提斯成功熬过了晚餐，根本不知道过去了多久。  
在餐桌上时，他偶尔能察觉到父亲谈话期间对他投来的目光，所以他总是看向反方向，试图装出在倾听的模样，努力辨别和回应身侧其他宾客模糊的发言。  
伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧都在他们身后不远处，尽他们的职责守在那里。不过诺克提斯现在不愿在这种场合引起骚动，所以也尽可能不被自己的亲信们发现异常。  
此时此刻在桌的所有人总算迎来以社交为前提的茶点时间，也是自由时间。他也总算可以离座，但同时在做的人们也开始来回走动，去寻找自己的目标。  
他等不及要离开，却总有人想和他交谈，没人不希望和未来的国王建立良好的关系，彰显自己的优势，即使现在的王子仍然年龄很小。  
抓住空档，诺克提斯赶紧拉住了侯在附近的伊格尼斯，但没给对方几个正脸。  
“帮我应付一下那边的人。”  
“还好吗，诺克特？”伊格尼斯知道自己的王子并不喜欢这种场合，那些优异的贵族礼仪不过都是经过学习和练习的演技，只要在人们看不到的地方，王子还是那个随性的融入到外界普通生活里的高中生。  
“我去个厕所，”诺克提斯理由不假，因为他快吐了。  
“你今天没吃多少东西，”伊格尼斯很敏锐，作为负责照顾诺克提斯的人，他今晚注意过诺克提斯吃完的每盘东西，对进度了如指掌。  
“不对我胃口，”诺克提斯不愿多思考，他大脑嗡嗡作响。当魔法从他体内过度流失时，他也觉得自己像是被掏空，总有东西挤走他的思绪。  
但这话破绽不多，毕竟今晚蔬菜很多。他剩下总有理由。从小这里的主厨就总是会做出一些无法被恭维的料理，即使在这种地方为皇室服务，可那些创意还是会不尽人意。尤其是蔬菜料理，诺克提斯一生的痛，他也只会在这种场合下努力配合的吃下去，今天做不到，也没人怨得了他。  
“让格拉迪欧跟你去，”即使格拉迪欧是属于诺克提斯的王之盾，这种场合随时都跟在身旁保护。不过因为厕所只有很短的距离，所以诺克提斯更希望现在赶紧去。  
“不远。我马上回来，”不等伊格尼斯再多说，诺克提斯已经闭上嘴屏住呼吸，立刻从一旁的大门钻了出去。他听到身后像是有其他人的声音像是想要询问他的事，但被伊格尼斯拦了下来。  
从门外守着的护卫视线里快速厉害，直到拐过走廊，他才把一只绷着的面孔卸下来。刚才他尽可能走路自然，表情不变，步伐快而稳，但其实他快直不起腰来，表情也不知道僵硬成怎么个扭曲的模样。  
但是他没去厕所，或者说他没能去。  
因为他其实不希望呕吐出来，如果可以忍，他更希望能度过这场浩劫压下去。  
只要弯下腰，对着马桶沉下头，那样挤压腹部的痛苦就会一股股冲上头，强行催促他把胃翻出来。他不喜欢这种感觉，他不是没吐过，他不喜欢经历这种。  
于是他靠在没人走廊的墙壁上试图调整呼吸，让空气压下反胃的感觉，仰头逃脱体内难受的波浪。但是从厕所那头宾客返回会场，他立刻当作无事的模样寒暄几句，随后匆匆离开他们的视野。  
女性的香水刺激了他，不管是什么牌子，目前都显得浓烈到让人窒息。他被那股不自然的香味熏倒，胃里一阵翻江倒海，眼角跟着跳了起来。  
头重脚轻的他再也受不了室内的空气，更别说厕所里的味道了。他转身朝着室外走去，逃离护卫的视野，到了后方的夜色下的庭院，躲在阴影里大口大口寻求外界的空气。  
万万没想到，他忽略了重要的事。  
花。  
花园里鲜花的香味浓郁——甚至该说是浓烈——充斥鼻腔。这里的员工的确尽他们的职责将花园整理到完美。花丛茂盛，怒放芬芳。可这就导致诺克提斯觉得自己置身在一片香水海洋里，即使再自然的香味也会令他头晕恶心。  
“该死！”没人听得到的情况下他干脆讲了几句难听的话。不是为了这个环境，而是为自己的狼狈。  
他生怕自己这样被人看到，毕竟记者们都等着对这次的晚宴大肆报道，希望能首个采访这次被邀请赴宴的明星和风云人物。只要任何一点信息传递错误，都会被夸大好几倍。更别说如果拍到王子在花园里呕吐，并且还是因为他身体的缺陷时，那这个爆料能反复使用好几年拿来说事。  
于是他逃离有着花丛装饰的道路，跨过修建过的草坪，躲到了树木后方不被路灯照到的长廊墙下，钻进蔓藤植物垂下的叶子阴影中。  
他捂着嘴，几度伴随腹内的抽搐条件反射的低下头，但他都及时掰正脑袋不让自己倒出胃里的东西。那股劲冲入头顶，差点叫他上面一沉栽到草地上。他赶紧换个方向朝一旁歪去，没力气的胳膊撞在了墙壁上。

“王子殿下？”  
突然一声带有关切和试探的问候从身后传来，如此之近，几乎让诺克提斯差点蹦起脚。  
他完全没注意到有人接近，但这也在于他刚才在呕吐的情况下大脑发出被力道挤压的耳鸣声，因此他根本没时间关注周围，更别说听见走过草地的脚步声。  
他很想否认现实，担心来人是那些外来宾客。但是他无处可逃，也不可能编瞎话，除了从阴影里转过头就没有第二选择。  
“王子殿下，”这回那个人不是询问，而是正式叫他，看来他王子的身份已经被确认。  
诺克提斯想要立刻切换成正常模样面对来者，不过这很难，毕竟他都难以开口，喉咙里满是酸水和晚餐诡异的味道。  
“失礼了，我是王之剑队的成员。”  
谢天谢地！是王者之剑！  
不是其他人，而是守护王城守护他的王者之剑！  
如果可以，诺克提斯也不想给人看自己的样子，不过目前来讲这情况比他想的好些。王之剑是他可以信赖和依靠的对象，而且只要他有命令，这种糟糕的画面就不会被多嘴的传出去。  
“我看到您独自外出，所以为了确认您的安全跟了过来。看来王之盾并没跟随您，而且您现在…”对方透过阴影试图一边确认王子的脸色一边酝酿合适的词继续自己的解释，“似乎身体状况出现了问题？”  
如果自己可以脑电波传话，那就不用张开嘴巴，可惜诺克提斯没有这种能力，他只能回答。  
不敢耽误，因为他害怕自己会在他人眼里显得更加脆弱。  
他立刻推开墙往外跨出半步，让自己直起身，表明自身还有力气。同时他也提高了警惕，随时准备阻止对方找人来帮忙的打算。  
不过眼前这张脸他有印象，甚至他很清醒在这种难受的时刻自己能看到一张见过的脸。  
“尼克斯？”  
“是的，殿下，”尼克斯.尤里克皱着眉头，往前伸出手扶住年轻的王子，但见到对方已经站起来开口，他就又把手在中途收了回去，但目光还是顺着稍微歪过去的头从更亮一点的角度观察。  
诺克提斯逞强的扯高嘴角，突然尴尬的笑了几声。他不知道自己为什么非要表现得这么浮夸，可能是为了不让气氛提醒自己目前的狼狈，也像是为了逃避出境而演的戏，总而言之他不知道脑子里哪根弦冒出来了幽默感，想用这个技巧让对面的人没那么紧张。  
“很有名，”诺克提斯觉得自己嗓子都有点哑，因为他憋着一口气堵在喉咙前，“英雄”。  
条件反射的向用多余的话帮自己从身体感受中转移注意力，他脑中乱七八糟的回忆起前不久听闻的一些剑队新闻，以及惦记起他一直没能被允许去看的王之剑训练。至少队伍归来时，授勋日那天他也在场，所以他才认得这张脸。  
尼克斯听闻小王子的发言，跟着哼了下鼻子笑笑，看起来他挺好说话。  
“身体怎么样？”毕竟王子未成年还不能喝酒，尼克斯直接排除了对方醉酒的可能性。那么其他造成眼前症状的原因就很严肃了，往好了想可能是普通的生病，往坏了想可能是中毒。  
“只是生病。几天前开始的，但没想到吃了点东西后更难受。我还好。”诺克提斯一鼓作气用最简略的语言说明情况，连珠炮的节奏表达了他希望阻止对方不要大惊小怪的想法。  
可再怎么是王子，都是一个孩子，而且还是明显在说谎的孩子，尼克斯不可能看不出来，也不可能丢下对方。不管如何，他都需要知道王子身体情况，确保安危。  
“您不好。您知道，”他直白的戳穿自己的王子，用尽耐心引导对方讲出实话，“需要我叫人来吗？”  
虽然是询问，但尼克斯的手已经伸向耳麦，下了最快的决定。  
诺克提斯也注意到了，他手急眼快的抓住尼克斯的手腕阻止了对方开启通话。他动作之快，力度之大，就像是打算封口的坏小子在试图逃避责任。  
“等等！”他话语坚定，生硬且冰冷。诺克提斯绝对不是故意这样，没想到出口却变了味，显得任性又恶劣，不过他已经收不回来，他只能把这当做一个命令传递给尼克斯。  
他不想引起骚动，也不想让父亲在这种重要的场合里被他的事搞得团团转。  
“只要吐一下就会好。”  
尼克斯姑且松下手暂短服从了自己的王子，但他怀疑的表情写在眉间，绝对不相信诺克提斯能自己处理。而他也不是医护人员，帮不上什么忙。  
“那需要我扶您去洗手间吗？”  
“不…”下意识开口否认，诺克提斯却立即犹豫了。  
他的确需要厕所也需要搀扶，可是他不希望这个画面被别人看到。还是老话，他不希望自己引起骚动，也不希望被其他外人看到。而这根本不可能，他必须进去会场大楼才能找到个厕所。  
他很像放弃挣扎，只求个马桶让自己吐个够！  
尼克斯像是读懂了他的想法，安静的这几秒钟里他的表情令人捉摸不透，像是掺满责备，无奈和理解。  
就在这时有宾客携手走进花园，他们攀谈的声音钻进角落里的两人耳中，不过他那些人并没有注意到远处阴影里的这两位，更不知道王子也在其中。  
诺克提斯脸色顿时就变了，这才是他不想碰到的情况！于是他立刻抓住尼克斯，身子藏进了男人的身影后，躲了起来。  
“别让我被看到。”  
这是命令也是请求，目的很明确。尼克斯没有拒绝的权利，他必须协助自己的王子，同时捍卫国家的形象。  
“好的，坚持住，这边，”尼克斯干净利落的低语几个词，随后伸出胳膊扶住王子，并将对方放置在自己身体能挡住的角度。接着他们脚步加快，尽可能不出声的沿着墙踩过草坪，朝着花园深处走去。  
尼克斯最终把诺克提斯掺进一个小路尽头被老墙围起来的庭院中，在最近的一处幽静的角落里停下来。  
这里四下无人，大概在这种夜色下也许没人能注意到这个拐角深处的小路，看来尼克斯白天确认会场周围情况的工作做得很到位，记忆起到了至关重要的作用。  
确认身后真的没人发现他们后，尼克斯才转过头。  
“看来没人——”  
“等一下，让我——唔…！”  
不等尼克斯说完，诺克提斯就呻吟着甩开胳膊逃走。  
年轻的男孩刚一步就弯下腰，接着踉跄两步跨向最近的墙壁，喉咙里呕出声。  
尼克斯下意识不敢去松开他，生怕他栽倒在地，于是勾着他的小臂，却因不敢太过粗鲁而反而被扯了过去。  
顾不了胳膊被勾着的阻碍，再也受不了胃里翻江倒海的小王子扶着墙大口大口的吐了出来。冲击感伴随从胃里挤出来的杂物胀得他太阳穴要炸了，险些就这样跪到呕吐物里，还好没有倒下。  
尼克斯帮忙给他顺着后背。虽然他觉得自己很难看，但根本抬不起头，只能继续吐。


	2. Part 2

诺克提斯吐得稀里哗啦，别说刚才的晚饭了，他觉得昨天的晚饭也跑了出来，前提是他今天白天因为不舒服而几乎没吃东西。  
而且刚才他喝茶喝的比较多，所以他就跟倒水一样，把胃的酸汤夹着杂质拼命往外翻，压低身子也阻挡不了它们溅在伊格尼斯刚为他刷好的皮鞋上，以及他仅仅今天才穿的新西服裤子上。  
他很像咒骂自己落到这种下场，大声祈祷六神让这一切变成噩梦消失。然而他嘴唇合都合不上，动一动就会发出恶心的声音，伴随呕吐物砸向地面的动静击碎他的自尊心。  
等待他中途抽搐一样干呕了好几次没再吐出来些什么后，这才逐渐停了下来。感谢墙壁的阴影遮挡了那堆东西的真面目，否则他看了又该吐了。  
这时候他才想到尼克斯还在，顿时内心崩溃。他无法想象外人眼里自己是怎么个模样，更怕对方闻到这难闻的味道后对他产生厌恶。  
可是他发现尼克斯没有离开，也没有呼叫耳麦，而是一只手正继续帮他顺着后背，而另只手则在耳侧帮他撩起刘海免得粘上嘴角溅到的呕吐物。  
这意味着尼克斯就在他的身侧弯着腰，见证了整个过程与表情。头疼加剧，一部分来自诺克提斯灼烧版的羞耻感。他想立刻告诉对方自己情况没那么可怕，却被卡在喉咙里的残渣呛到，猛的咳嗽出来。  
“别急，别急，殿下，”尼克斯像在哄一个孩子一样拍排小王子的手背，安慰到。不过他也的确是在哄一个孩子，毕竟诺克提斯比他小了十多岁。  
可算觉得压着自己一晚上的东西空了，但呕吐带来的压力仍然让诺克提斯耳鸣阵阵，身旁人的说话声显得遥远又吵闹。  
“你这是食物中毒了吗？”尼克斯的问题冒出来。  
诺克提斯不想回答，但又不得不回答。所以他抬手撑着墙壁，帮自己脚底踩平，这才缓缓挺起来后背。尼克斯后退半步，双手放下，用士兵的态度注视着他。  
“你的猜测是错的，我没吃坏，”诺克提斯虚弱得小声呢喃，清着嗓子转身背对着狼藉。他又在心虚，毕竟自己的情况可能比吃坏听起来更糟糕。  
“我认为您不在会场的事已经被发现了，如果我不去通知，我就等同于刺杀了您，”刚才还主动过来的尼克斯，现在像是已经下定决定要被处决，说出来的可怕话语像是毫无波澜。  
“我会为你说点好话，你不会被处决…”王子悠悠得回答，他已经要没力气了。他迈出的第一步很晃，尼克斯手急眼快的抓住了他。  
他下意识的挣脱了对方的手，惊觉的说了句“别碰”，紧随其后巨大的悔意席卷而来。他说了很糟糕的话，所以立刻忐忑的解释，“我身上很脏…”  
他不知道耳朵里捕捉到的声音是来自树丛还是来自尼克斯。如果来自尼克斯，那是讽刺的哼了声还是好笑的玩笑。  
但尼克斯很快又拉住了他，力度更稳。“殿下您可能知道我在战场上都看过些什么，也不知道一开始所有人吐了多少了，”尼克斯的话没有太大起伏的飘来，引导他朝着庭院那头的长椅子走去。  
诺克提斯没再拒绝，因为等到他被尼克斯扶住，他就彻底知道自己有多么需要那只手。他现在不可能走回宴会厅，连长椅的距离都困难。  
“天…快让我坐下。”  
“就快了，殿下。”  
“嘿…你不用每句都加一个殿下…”诺克提斯皱着鼻子鬼使神差的来了一句。  
边上的人像是思考可会，借此机会把他放在长椅上，这才开口，“明白了，王子。”  
诺克提斯发出一声不满的呼噜声，毫无威慑力的瞪了眼眼前的王之剑。随后他抹了把嘴，将弄脏的手垂向地面，拿另只手杵在腿上支住额头，将脸埋起来。  
他隐约可以从余光里看到尼克斯的脚，对方一步都没离开。他也看得到自己脏兮兮的鞋子，内疚得不行。  
“如果你不是吃坏了而是生病，那我更应该叫人帮助您。您不会希望晕倒在这里吧？”  
“你能不能闭上嘴安静会？”诺克提斯急躁的打断了年长者的话，可是他潜意识中知道自己错了。  
“我头真的很疼…”他控制不了的低吟，揪住了额前的刘海，祈求平静降临。  
呕吐感冲击得脑内嗡嗡作响，不但没缓和，反而加剧。他耳鸣也在持续，像是震动着脑壳，整个人跟着目光都颤抖起来。  
他都没注意到自己坦白了情况，而他就在脑袋沉到脖子一侧时，被人托住了。  
尼克斯接住了他，防止他往前从椅子上面朝下栽倒，最后让他侧过身仰面躺下。  
身体不受控，又一种恶心感从诺克提斯体内滋生，他赶紧闭上眼。可是他感觉到尼克斯托起了他的小腿，把他的腿和脚放到椅子上。  
“不…”他的爆发力实则只能化作蚊音，羞怯却让他几番讲出否认的词。他不敢去想自己的鞋子和裤腿近看什么样子，更怕弄脏了对方的手，“别碰，那里，很脏。”  
他又说了和之前一样的话，可是他就是控制不了。  
尼克斯对他说了什么，或许是对他重复那句话并没听劝而伤脑筋，诺克提斯猜测对方是不要叫自己多想，可是他已经耳鸣到听不见。  
疼痛一圈圈扎入眼球和头顶，他逐渐发出抽泣一样的短促呼吸，仿佛噩梦里的幼童。  
尼克斯在呼唤他，但还说了什么他就不得而知，仿佛对方是在大雾的树林里找寻他一般。  
尼克斯有拍他的脸检查他的情况，不过诺克提斯无法给出回应，他甚至自己没办法判断自己是否清醒，这些是不是错觉。  
也许他的魔法流失已经干涉到身体和精神两个层面，自己会瓦解消失成光点，最后灰飞烟灭…这些都是他的胡思乱想。摆脱痛苦的幻想…如果格拉迪欧听到肯定会给他一拳。  
他现在真的没底了，后背下的椅子也将近感触不到。他坚持动动嘴去叫那名王之剑成员的名字，却卡在前几个音节拼不出全名。  
最后他真的如尼克斯所说的晕了过去。

…

诺克提斯醒来后首先看到的是伊格尼斯，对方看到他醒了后脸上满是关切，并没对他生气。  
这反而让诺克提斯很不好受，他想逃避，目光却无法移动。他很高兴见到好友的脸，也很内疚，逃避只会让一切变得无法收场。  
随后伊格尼斯给了他一个笑容，来不及和他多说几句，就先赶去找雷吉斯汇报。  
诺克提斯有些胆怯，他无法面对父亲。可是他又明白自己现在多么想见他，就和孩童一般渴望拥抱。  
雷吉西是赶来的，也许是从会议厅，也许是从王座，不管从哪，都和这里有着相当的距离，诺克提斯不敢想象父亲带着那条腿用拐杖走了多快的速度。  
他想立刻坐起来，或者下床去扶住对方，让别人眼里的自己看起来很健康。可是他脖子就跟灌了铅一样，抬起的头下一秒又倒回枕头上。  
伊格尼斯叫他别动，他也只好躺在原处盯着父亲，每块肌肉都忘记如何放松，他觉得自己就像变成了一块木头。  
“嗨…爸爸…”他选用了最老土的开头方式，毕竟他已经慌乱到不知该先道歉还是先安抚还是先解释自己的错。  
“我已经从医生那里听说你的情况了…你的魔法——”他的父亲似乎也和他一样整理不好话，与往日在会议上时截然不同。老人最后叹了口气，“我想我理解你为什么那么做，这不是你的错。”  
诺克提斯一瞬间被复杂的情绪吞没，紧接着被诞生出的亏欠感和遗憾感压得不能呼吸。  
他想要哽咽，所以立刻转开头，把脸从的父亲眼前逃开。  
然而他却注意到了床铺另一头的窗户，玻璃模糊的折射让他隐约寻道父亲影子的轮廓，但看不到上面的表情。  
也不知道刚才的举动是否让父亲感到痛苦，可是如果被父亲看到自己刚才的样子，也许会带来更多痛苦。至少王子这样想，虽然很幼稚，然而他就是没办法把脸转过去。  
透过玻璃模糊不清的倒影，他看着国王对周围人默默比了个手势。随后屋内的其他人都离去，关门声悄悄在诺克提斯看不到的地方响起，随后归于平静。  
没有了那么多目光，诺克提斯好受了些。他做了个深呼吸，下定决心后转头望向自己的父亲，却在碰到那双眼睛后就再也逃不掉。  
“我很糟糕，我知道，”他赶在父亲开口前先说，好让一切事情的分量能因为他的自我谴责减轻一半，“我看过很多书，很多电影，我知道那些主角干过差不多的事。往往都会走向失败，而他们将来会吸取什么样的教训我不是不知道，我也不是没考虑过…”  
他的父亲看起来有些心痛，逐月花白的胡子下嘴巴动了动，但诺克提斯慌了神一样抢在他的开口前堵住了话。  
“我知道这很蠢！我带来了不必要的麻烦，可能事情还会更糟。但…虽然那些是故事，但灵感也来自生活。生活告诉我…我还可以尝试，”不，可能这是个挽回的借口，“我希望尝试，我希望可以做得更好！不那么丢脸…”  
雷吉斯没再试图打断他，而是听着儿子道完这些话，因为这些听起来就像是一片片树叶，随时会被刮走。  
“这一定是路西斯王史上最大的…谜？”诺克提斯还在自我疗伤，企图摆出一个好词，而不是“笑话”之类的讽刺，毕竟那些记者可能就会这样用。  
“我知道我不该说丧气话，那些都在我八岁是说完了。但…爸…我是不是真的有缺陷？我是不是坏掉了？永远都不会如我所愿？”  
老国王胡子下的嘴巴动了动但没有立刻出声，可他吐出的呼吸里带着一声否认。随后他才松开眉，身子前倾好更加靠近自己的孩子，将手心托上男孩脑后的黑发，慢慢用拇指抚摸。  
“你八岁那年死里逃生，虽然这位你带来了无法磨灭的伤害，”国王没有否认儿子的担心，因为这是一个事实，并且已经伴随这名年轻的王子多年，不论如何都要正视。而他作为父亲，何不知道诺克提斯的压力，噩梦和挣扎，以及努力和苦恼呢？  
“但你其实应该注意到，才八岁你的并没有说那么多丧气话，”老国王冲儿子露出和煦的神色，仿佛在悲伤中发现了光。好比春风，好比阳日，好比月色，在诺克提斯眼中回到了当年的模样。  
“你努力活下去，努力康复。在复健中坚持不懈，在噩梦过后仍然露出笑容。即使最初的疼痛和艰苦让你曾一度无法完成一套复健训练，但你都没有抱怨和大哭过，第二日继续安排上行程。”  
说到这里居然听到几声笑意流过雷吉斯的喉咙，分不清是悲哀的意思，还是欣慰的意思，各参半吧？  
国王收回掌心，接着用虚握的手背触碰诺克提斯的脸颊。他的指节轻柔的刮过男孩的脸侧，不断铭记这张流着他的血液，继承了路西斯王朝特征的这张年轻面孔。  
“其实我那时希望你能任性的大哭大闹一次，虽然我从没说过，并教你努力的学会忍耐。”  
这是懊悔还是忏悔？诺克提斯有些无法理解。他进入到父亲的话语中，一边解答，一边忘却了自己过度的紧张，令他找回了许久未体会过的父子对话。  
诺克提斯视野开始因发酸而变得滚烫，模糊不清。他低下头，脸却寻求更多的贴上父亲的手。顺着力度，雷吉斯将儿子搂入怀中。  
突然他们俩同时感受到这份拥抱是多么的稀有，因为他们太久没有体会这种坦白的相拥。太久未能抽空度过一次父子的时间。  
“也许力量的确是路西斯的王独有的，但他们的成功往往并不是通过它，”就像是小时候会为儿子读睡前故事一样，雷吉斯说这话的同时轻轻拍着少年的肩膀，“每个王都有着自己的一套方法。不管是成功的还是失败的，正确的还是错误的，都是自己建立的。”  
诺克提斯的确有那么几次想要张口反驳，却未能拼凑出像样的话。他顺着肩头轻拍的节奏，依偎在父亲怀中，情绪平静下来。  
“你没有缺陷，诺克特。相信我，你绝对没有，更不可能坏掉。”一个来自父亲的亲吻落在男孩的黑发上。  
“你只是要开始寻找你自己的方法。”  
“但损伤不可逆…”诺克提斯将这话时一点也不激动，也不是反驳的意思，只是提醒对方。  
“但这也不是缺陷，那只是一个可怕的意外和后遗症，与你的根源没有关系，不应该怪罪于你的本身。”  
诺克提斯默默点了点头，捏着被子的手放松了些许。  
“你不用逼迫自己和任何一个王一样，甚至不用像我一样。”  
这话太过不可思议，诺克提斯甚至睁大了眼睛。他想要抬头吃惊的对父亲抛去疑惑的目光，但却因为缩在怀中而无法做到，因为他意识到父亲正将长满胡子的下巴贴上自己额顶，将这个拥抱加深。  
“你可以选择一条合适自己的路去走，而你要知道那前方并非都会是失败与悲剧，只是看你该如何建造一个终点。”  
雷吉斯太宠爱他的儿子了，这样的话讲出来或许会被宫廷里的人责骂。可是他不会停止，但也并非要用这句话将自己的儿子变成一位软弱无能的废物。  
诺克提斯理解到父亲话语中的爱，是引导，是期待。不是血统的压迫，也不是父爱的厚重，而是告诉他摆脱苦恼的方法，走向前方的道路。因为当他跨过这一切，认定了自己作为王子的身份并且去选择未来作为王的方法时，才是他真正准备好的时候。  
“一份力量终究只是一份力量，使用它会带来福音也会惹来灾难，但如果你已经走入正确的道路，即使你没有那些东西，也能带来强大的结局。”  
诺克提斯被逗乐了，因为他的父亲越往后说越发激昂，听起来就像是那些小说和动画里才有的论调。可这些都起到至关重要的作用，激励他，让他的血液有了温度。  
他终于从父亲的怀中起来，这回他正视自己的父亲，轻松不少的耸了耸肩，就像是他们每次见面时打招呼那般随意，“但我也愿意从您这位榜样这里学习点东西。”  
这话暖到了老父亲，国王摇摇头苦笑不已。他目光中的一切都如同油画中的色块，有深有浅，有说不清的，也有他实实在在传递出来的，“但愿我能让你迈向更远更长的道路。”  
“你会的。”  
诺克提斯对他的父亲承诺，而他现在的一切都不是勉强或者表演，而是他真的振作起来，愿意继续支撑他愿意支撑的一切。而这次不再是钻牛角尖，被本已失去的绊住，而是在此基础上寻找他的方法，弥补空缺，让自己成为自己想要的那个自己。  
突然年轻的王子想到了什么，又有些尴尬了。  
“那个，爸爸…”他小心翼翼的叫住对方，不过现在看起来更像在撒娇，“不要责备伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧好吗？是我说了谎，我没能如约返回，在他们找我之前我就溜走了…他们不知道我在哪里。”  
“我听他们说了，”雷吉斯稍微收敛了一下刚才的心情，语重心长的叮嘱他，“我想你已经反省了，对吗？”看到儿子低落的点点头，雷吉斯反而俏皮的眨眨眼，“在跟我求情后，也许你该找他们道歉。如果格拉迪欧愿意在训练场上把你打倒在地，我不会帮你求情。”  
顿时小王子发出一声懊恼的叹息，胯下的肩膀像是他已经预料到结果，但他也心甘情愿接受好友的责备，所以未能冲父亲多说点什么。  
好在他想到另一件着急的事，把自己的担忧转移了方向。  
“对了，那位王者之剑！”他赶紧拉住父亲的手，“我是说尼克斯！那个，就，您之前授勋过的人…他…您没有处决他吧？”  
雷吉斯沉默了几秒，好在理解到对方提到底是谁后，他轻笑起来，掌心覆盖上儿子的手背，将其安心的放回被子上，“当他把晕倒的你背回来时，我觉得处决这一条不该出现在选项上。”但是这话没说完，“不过他擅自离开岗位并且注意到你的情况还没能及时汇报，这点还是需要给予了惩罚。小惩罚。”  
“什——？！”诺克提斯哑然，硬是两秒后强行回过神，“等等，是我干的！我是说，是我叫他不要叫人，他只是遵从了我的命令。”诺克提斯涨红了脸，“他帮了我，但是我还那样的态度。哦，爸…我对他说了很糟糕的话…”  
“哦？”国王挑起一侧眉，有了点兴趣，“那你需要详细的说说。”


	3. Part 3

诺克提斯犹豫了很久，久到他自己都以为是不是魔力透支带来的后遗症让自己脑子变得相当迟钝。  
他距离很远，远到他根本看不到自己要找的目标。可他确定对方就在那里，但他不合适露面。  
该什么时候捕捉到恰当的时机，这点诺克提斯想了一路都没下定决心，除了心跳快到要从胸口飞出去以外。  
该死，胸口似乎又有点恶心了…  
他提示自己深呼吸，但又不敢放下车窗。作为王子的素养，在公共场合，在突如其来的新闻和严肃的汇报内容前，他都学会如何保持稳定的表情和声音，用固定的词语做发言开头，让公众面孔保持完美。  
即使他才十五岁，但他也早早学会这些。被迫学会，为自己的未来学会，而伊格尼斯是个好老师，自己的父亲是个好榜样。  
然而现在呢？处理这种事情的私底下，只要没人看得到，他就能剥下这层面具，彻底的心里明白自己多么紧张无措。  
最后他选择作罢，决定换个地点。  
不是说他找个人说话有多难，而是他不确定这种时候选用什么态度比较合适，他从来没和王之剑怎么说过话。  
“你确定？”驾驶座上的格拉迪欧透过后视镜瞥了眼后座的诺克提斯，“这简直就是跟踪狂。”  
“别这样说…”诺克提斯声音很弱，毕竟昨天他才和格拉迪欧和好，现在是个微妙的时期。  
他在自己身体状态不好的时候逞能，还不告诉自己的朋友，而且在公众场合撇下了自己的王之盾，没有回来而是晕倒在外…  
格拉迪欧很生气，但不至于揍他，不免还会因为他能下床活动感到欣慰。  
他的这次行动格拉迪欧不论如何都要跟着，再说了，他和伊格尼斯都还不到开车的年纪，而格拉迪欧刚有了新车。  
驾驶车子的年轻王之盾乐了几声，虽然他之前的确有点生气，可他也很能放得下，现在和好了就是好兄弟。如果他未来的王决定迈出这一步，作为好友他会不惜余力的帮忙。  
等到了那名王之剑下岗离开后，格拉迪欧驾驶的车子才在市中心的路上尾随上去。  
好吧，也不能说尾随，他们只是选择离开边境大门的地方找个可以说话的位置，免得王子特意出现会给那个人招来不必要的麻烦。  
只不过车速沿着路边刚打算在尼克斯——没错，就是诺克提斯要找的人——身边停下，尼克斯就一个转身，警觉的跨到车边，有威慑力的用手掌拍在了前车窗的边框上。  
看来他已经意识到这辆车有跟着自己，所以他打算一探究竟，用点威胁来以防万一。  
这够尴尬…诺克提斯被玻璃上的那一巴掌拍了个机灵，而格拉迪欧差点就作出保护反应下车和外面那位先生干一架。  
然而他们不知道的是，尼克斯也有点尴尬。  
尼克斯拍在玻璃上的手握成拳，不知该摆在那只能硬收回来。他那侧后车窗落下，诺克提斯的脸后从后面露出，两个人相互对视却都没把握气氛。  
但尼克斯反应比他快，站在车外站好对他行了简短的注目礼，也是因为行王之剑的军礼会让王子很显眼，在街上引起不必要的麻烦。  
“看来我需要重新审视我的判断力了，殿下，”尼克斯压低声音，表情一板一眼，可目光却带着点不向王子屈服的质疑。  
“不，你的判断没有错，”总觉得这话有其他意思的诺克提斯涨红了脸，努力让自己保持淡定，呈现出王子的一面。  
“我可以和你去那边聊聊么，尤里克先生？”  
之前那次碰见应该算是诺克提斯和尼克斯第一次正式见面，虽然他表现的很差。不过他知道尼克斯是在父亲的表彰仪式上，而作为外来移民的尼克斯也是在那个特殊时期从远处见过了这的王子。  
不过当时诺克提斯吐得晕头转向，他想也没想，脑子里窜出最简短的称呼，所以直接叫了尼克斯的名字。事后他才反应过来这有多不合适。现在当着格拉迪欧的面，他中规中矩的叫了尼克斯的姓。  
尼克斯注意到了称呼上的变化，也知道眼前的王子早就不是前天上吐下泻的小屁孩。他挑起眉毛，表情却没什么变化，“当然了。”  
车门打开，诺克提斯主动下了车。格拉迪欧看起来很想跟上去，不过还是留给了私人谈话空间，然而目光移刻都没离开车外的两个人。  
尼克斯没有多嘴询问王子想要说什么，他的工作就是闭上嘴听完再做会答复。  
然而他也大概知道对方要说什么，毕竟他们俩见面也就那么一次。  
所以他跟着诺克提斯来到了店铺一旁的小巷口，少年不安的用鞋底搓着地面上不干净的石子，同一旁安静站好的王之剑形成了截然不同的画风。虽然刚才诺克提斯用王子的口吻和他说话，不过现在看起来就是个十足的中学生罢了。  
“我曾保证过要帮你说话，但是没做到…让你受到了惩罚，我很抱歉。”诺克提斯吸了一口气后，一连串的道歉就跑了出来。  
即使尼克斯意识到话题是关于那天晚上的事，却没想到会先听到的是王子的道歉。  
这种意外虽然没让眼前的战士有很大的动摇，却让他挺感兴趣的在嘴角挂上一抹弧度，重新审视了一遍眼前这位健康的和自己讲话的王子。  
“我以为你那时候只是随口一说，”尼克斯出言不逊，遭到了诺克提斯不情愿的眼神后也只是换了个说法，没有改变态度，“我应该为您苏醒过来而开心，未来的小国王。”  
尼克斯虽然有着一张俊俏的脸，但说这话时却很风趣，轻浮，还不正经。在诺克提斯耳朵里就像是一种讽刺，令他有几分挫败，认为自己道歉失败。  
“如果以现在的样子继承王位，我大概要让你失望了。”  
“我可没这样说，”尼克斯抱起胳膊，稍微偏了偏头为了看清又些垂下头的男孩的表情，“或许你现在是这样说，但以后可就说不好了。”  
他倒不是安慰，或是说点王子想听的话，他只是说出现实，觉得对方刚才的话不那么合理。  
青年已经完全没了之前的王之剑风范，他现在说话的口气更像是和一个普通小孩说话，“话又说回来，你当时可是晕倒了，如果你能张口为我辩解，那大概是个奇迹。”他哼了声鼻子，也不知道是不是在笑，“或许可以解释一下原因，这样能让我看守两天大门的理由有个眉目。不过事先说好，这也只是一种工作罢了，我并没有什么不满的想法。”  
诺克提斯不安的瞄了眼不远处，车玻璃的那头可以隐约看到格拉迪欧在望着他。他迅速收回目光，耸了耸肩，“训练过度的魔力枯竭，有点作过头了。”  
“哈，看来你做的力度猛到我们都没经历过，”王之剑的英雄挑起眉，蓝灰色的双眸中的确有那么点吃惊，“虽然不知道这其中有什么原因，但你的确不用为那夜的事情继续道歉。”  
年轻的王子双手插在衣服口袋里，不过他其实握成了拳头。  
他想到自己和父亲的对话，心跳平缓了一拍。  
“那我应该道谢。谢谢你在我晕倒后把我带出去。”  
“毕竟我还不希望失去您，殿下。”此时切换过来的恭敬言辞更像是一种玩笑。  
“你对我抱有希望？”  
“我们的对话是不是很奇怪？”最先提出来的是尼克斯，他并不是会对王族开玩笑的人，不过现在对于年轻轻轻还寻不到未来方向的小王子，他放松了不少，至少不想继续看着对方苦着脸小心翼翼。  
当然，他的话招来诺克提斯尴尬又否决的眼神，若是不控制好，可能这会让自己真的被处刑。于是尼克斯继续了对话，并且不在开玩笑。他已经见到了王子很多私人的一面。  
“好吧，我好好说话。国王对我有恩，我效忠于他，我喜欢这份工作，所以我也希望未来能够继续。保护您和保护那些手无寸铁的市民对我同等重要，我这样说不是要惹你生气。”  
“——我没有，”诺克提斯点点头，他认真听的那副模样里也在急切的寻求答案，令尼克斯满意。  
“所以我希望在您的时代我也可以继续帮助市民，直到我挥舞不起我的武器，再也无法为这个王国效力。”尼克斯滔滔不绝，像是疯狂灌输知识的教师，“懂吗？我不会对您的一次生病后该有的生理表现感到失望，而是我会为你拼命训练自己而先抱有期待。但愿您能将来继承光荣。如果您也憧憬您的父亲，那我相信您会寻到自己的路下去。难道您没有对自己再抱有希望了吗，王子殿下？”  
诺克提斯并不清楚尼克斯与自己父亲之间的细节，他不清楚有恩具体指的是什么。同样的，他对王之剑也不是那么清楚，但知道他们是难民，这份工作给了他们生活，但同样的也让他们奔赴残酷的战场。  
这是一个国家做出的选择，来自他的父亲雷吉斯。当一群人来到这里时，他们会为了在这个国家生活而拼命，为自己的失去和理想挣扎，而尼克斯在这其中选择了忠诚，并且他的忠诚也许有朝一日会从他的父亲身上转移到他的身上。  
不管是什么身份，生活都不容易。即使这其中或许有着沟壑，不是任何一个人都可以理解，但他从尼克斯口中听到了信任。他不能百分百的确认眼前这个比自己年长的男人是否讲得都是真实的，诺克提斯还没有这等高超判断能力，但他至少觉得自己有了信任，胸口的负担变轻，而他之前那些慌乱的担忧都只是一小层灰尘，被几句话的喘息就给吹走了。  
他回想起父亲的话还有自己的回答。  
他的确曾经对自己失望过，尤其是当自己偷听到那些议员私下对自己有缺陷的说法时，还有自己经过前段时间的拼命也没见正道奇迹的时候。即使被选为真王，他也几乎不敢相信自己会和父亲一样执政，让一切的路线都走向奇怪的方向。  
然而此时他却不一样了，想法朝着更辽阔的地方延伸。他为自己做出来的幼稚行为后悔，会为了自己寻找一条新的路。  
他向朋友道歉，得到谅解，而那些重要的人仍然愿意支持着他。他不再希望让父亲担心，仅有的谈话时间令他见证到父亲于百忙之中仍对自己献出的爱和信任。而现在面对一名效忠于王的战士，他被给予了期待，而不会因为一点瑕疵就让其叛变。  
但是年轻敏感的他可能还不敢真的说出来身体上的事情，然而这又如何呢？他已经不再被困在这一个圈子里。如果下次自己能够接触到王之剑的成员，能再见到尼克斯，大概他已经在找寻其他的方式来掩盖那个缺失，从而让自己继续战斗着去为未来的那份黎明而努力。  
“说实话，我曾经的确有那么一点，”明明是别扭的性格，不过介于和尼克斯并不那么熟，诺克提斯反而能坦白的讲出不少话，“不过你可以不用那么担心，我想我已经不会了。”  
这可不是诺克提斯平日会说的话。  
他会和格拉迪欧顶嘴，会对父亲随口敷衍，会对伊格尼斯抱怨，也会和普隆普特说一些没营养的漫画内容。他看起来总是漫不经心，散漫悠哉，会任性，会焦躁，会逞强。可是他又在用自己的方式作出努力，而他对父亲的爱，对朋友的信赖未曾改变。  
他柔软的那部分，将来会献给世界和重要的人，这其中他在无意识里也选择了尼克斯。  
短短交谈的几句中，他从开头的道歉和失望结束在了感谢和承诺的坚定里。这也许改变得太快，可其实这不是改变。他已经坚定了选择，只不过希望能在尼克斯接受自己的一次丢脸行为后对王子的身份作出一点肯定。  
而尼克斯的确让他等到了一份细微的力量。  
得到了一份肯定。  
一份承诺。  
一份他年纪轻轻就背负的职责。  
当他就这样结束了对话，即将离去时。他望见尼克斯无奈的冲他笑笑，毕竟谁能想到王子会为了一次丢脸的小事特意来找他道歉呢？更不要说再谈话中他居然也会上起课来。  
“你明天就能回到岗位，”诺克提斯悄悄告诉他，看来当他向父亲坦白一切后，尼克斯被冤枉的事情会得到弥补，他实实在在成为了王子道歉的第四个人。  
“确定？你亲自来这里不会只是要说这些吧？”尼克斯摆出难以置信的表情。  
“当然，还有这个，”诺克提斯像是要逃走一样匆匆从口袋里掏出对折起来的纸塞进他手里，仿佛下一秒就会转身就跳上车逃走。  
尼克斯揭开一看，大概知道了理由。毕竟小王子不擅长这种表达歉意还用小礼物补偿的行为，说不定衣服下起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
那是某家餐厅的代金券，而且里面的金额挺大。  
“你可以去吃一吃看，味道不错。”只要一尴尬，诺克提斯说话就变快，“我不是揪着前天那件事不放，而是我认为对于当时态度和这个错误的惩罚应该道歉，以及对于你的感谢，赠送给你是出于真心。”  
王子赠送自己代金劵？前所未闻，这可是近一个月来尼克斯遇到的最神奇的事情了。  
“真叫人意外。”  
“没什么好意外的，”诺克提斯挥了下手，不叫他多说，“那是我打工的店，我会给你推荐点好的。”  
“什么？”  
好的，这才是重点！  
尼克斯瞪大了眼睛，他可好久没表现的这样毫无防备了！  
“我是说我会给你服务。如果你来的时候我恰好当班，说不定还有我钓的鱼，”诺克提斯好像没懂对方为什么那么吃惊，只是为这位士兵反问自己而感到困惑，“嘿，你怎么了？”  
“不，”尼克斯回过神，突然燃起兴趣，摆了摆手里的代金券，“只是的确叫我意外而已。”他一个字一个字的说，“我会期待你们店的招牌菜的，王子殿下。”  
“就这样，再见，”害羞的小王子立刻跳上了车，隔着窗户都不在多看几眼对方就催促格拉迪欧发车。  
留下的尼克斯从车子离开的方向收回视线，最终落在了手里的代金券上，幻想他会有一场炸裂性的晚餐体验。  
毕竟叫王子端菜服务自己？他一辈子都没想过！


End file.
